Fawn
by Shi Usagi
Summary: Fawn is a normal girl, who is obsessed with the Legend of Zelda. One day, she and her friend play the game, but there's a storm...and nothing is ever the same afterwards. (Also posted on Quotev.)


**Fawn (LoZOoT)**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day, at first. Fawn had gone to school, learning things that she'd probably never use. She never really paid that much attention in school, but did any ten year old kid? The whole time, her mind was on her favorite game. A game so addicting that she just couldn't stop thinking about it, or stop playing it once she started. Even though she wasn't very good at the game, she loved it and couldn't stand to not be playing it, even when it frustrated her.

The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time. Or any Zelda game, really. The world of Hyrule fascinated Fawn to the point of obsession. Beating Ganondorf was what she dreamed to do most, other than meet the hero of the game, Link. Few of the other characters got her attention. Link was her whole world, even though he was just a videogame character. She absolutely adored him.

As the bell for class to end rang, Fawn rushed out of the classroom, grabbing her backpack and pencil box as she went. She hurried out of the building, passing the other students milling about. Once outside, Fawn hurried over to where her school bus was at, behind the school.

A small hand grasped Fawn's, causing her to glance over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her lips. She blinked her unusual purplish eyes at the boy who was clutching her hand. The boy, his eyes hidden by his coppery-red hair, smiled.

"Come on, Ash! Mom said you could come play Zelda with me after school! And guess what time it is now! After school!" Fawn gushed excitedly.

"She did? Awesome! So, I guess I will be riding home with you." The boy, Ash, said. His voice sparkled with excitement, as if he couldn't wait. Which, by the way, he couldn't.

"Yep! Now, come on!" Fawn said, dragging the boy onto the bus. That earned them a glare from the bus driver, Mr. Smith. Or Crocodile-Tooth-Smith, as the students called him.

You see, the bus driver originated from Australia, though his parents were from America. They moved there before Crocodile-Tooth-Smith was born. Crocodile-Tooth-Smith had strange teeth. They were all pointed and yellow, much like a crocodile's. He had a crazy Australian accent and always carried around pieces of crocodile with him. Nobody knew why, but everyone believed that he was into some pretty nasty stuff.

"Hey, Fawnie, which one are we going to play?" Ash asked as the two sat down in the seat at the back of the bus. Fawn frowned slightly.

"Ocarina of Time! That one's my favorite, other than Majora's Mask and Link to the Past, of course. Or we could play Twilight Princess…" She trailed off, thinking.

"Don't think too hard, Fawnie, you'll hurt your brain." Her copper-haired companion teased. Fawn huffed, whacking him over the head with her pencil box.

"Don't be so mean!" She ordered, a small giggle escaping her lips. Ash yelped, holding his head with his hands.

"Yowch, Fawn! That hurt…" He whined, a small frown on his face.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp. I didn't hit you that hard." Fawn said, rolling her eyes. Ash didn't say anything, just looked out the window, a dejected look on his face.

The rest of the students filed onto the bus, chatting and laughing loudly. They paid no mind to the two Zelda fanatics at the back of the bus, being too busy talking about nail polish or new skateboards. Fawn, being the instigator she was, went digging in her backpack for the switch-blade she kept. She had no reason to keep it, other than the fact that it made her look cool and scary.

Having the switch-blade made Fawn feel like she could defend herself, which she could, but it went deeper than that. It made her feel like she could be just like Link and vanquish the evil in the world. Protect the innocent, be a hero that everyone loved. Many people would call her selflessness a fatal flaw, which may be exactly what it was. But she wouldn't change it for the world. It made her who she was.

Ash turned away from the window as the bus began rolling along the gravel path. He frowned, watching his friend search through her backpack. The boy had an idea what Fawn was up and he was trying to decide the best course of action. Let her play with the switch-blade, or make her stop.

"Ne, Fawnie, quit searching for it. All you'll do is cause trouble. Do you really wanna get in trouble and get grounded from Zelda again?" Ash asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Ashton Collins! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" The spunky ten year old spat at the boy.

"Fawn Newling! Don't you dare tell _me_ what to do!" Ash retorted.

Fawn looked up at the other boy, appraising him with her purplish eyes. She watched him for a moment, seemingly frozen. A frown crossed her face and she leaned closer to his face. "Boo." She whispered, a centimeter from his face. Ash jumped back, hitting the window. His face was slightly pink from embarrassment.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" Ash demanded, shoving Fawn playfully. Fawn giggled, flailing slightly.

For the remainder of the bus ride, the two talked and joked around with each other. It wasn't long before the bus stopped at Fawn's stop. Her house was only a few blocks away, in a safe neighborhood. The two children stood up and went through the aisle and then got off the bus, earning an approving grunt from Crocodile-Tooth-Smith.

Fawn and Ash made their way to Fawn's house, eager to get there and start playing Zelda. Neither of them could wait to play it, and possibly get closer to beating the game. But of course, that was a longshot. They both knew that wouldn't happen for a long time, for they were both amateurs, though they'd been playing since they were little.

The two children reached Fawn's house and went in, after Fawn unlocked the door. They made a beeline to Fawn's room, dropping their stuff by the door. Ash got the controllers out of the basket that was shoved under Fawn's bed, while Fawn put the game in and turned the Nintendo 64 on. The game started and the two children let out squeaks of anticipation.

It was Fawn's turn to play the game first. When she died, it would be Ash's turn. Ash watched Fawn play, extremely excited. Fawn died a few minutes later and huffed, handing the controller off to her friend.

Ash snickered, beginning the game back at Link's house after the last save. He climbed down the ladder and went through the tunnel leading out of the Kokiri Forest. Fawn yawned exaggeratedly. She rolled her eyes at Ash's slow, deliberate strategy. She was more of a person that just ran in and attacked, even if it was an ambush. A good way to keep the element of surprise, she supposed.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to be beaten at slowness by a snail." Fawn said teasingly. Ash smacked her.

"Shut up!" He said, concentrating on the game, once again. Fawn stifled a laugh.

The two played the game for a while, switching off turns each time one died. They were both unaware of the storm brewing outside, and the cat sitting near the antenna on Fawn's house.

The room was dark, as it always was when either of them played Zelda. The shades were pulled down, so very little sunlight entered the room. The only light even in the room was from the T.V. as they played the game.

Suddenly, lightning struck the antenna on the house, sparking the power out. The game went off with a flash and the T.V. went dark. Fawn and Ash both let out little yelps of shock, then complaints of how they didn't get to save the game yet.

Thunder sounded outside and lightning flashed near the window, causing the shades to light up brightly. The two kids let out wails of terror, not knowing what was happening and why it was happening. They clutched each other, sniffling in the dark.

And then…there was a screeching, the sound of a cat howling a battle cry. The two kids started wailing again, thinking it was the end of the world.

The ground started shaking, scaring the kids even more. The cat howled again, a low keening sound. Things started falling from the shelves. Two heavy books fell, hitting the kids.

Fawn and Ash let out yelps, their eyes rolling back. The two children fell unconscious against each other.

A last howl from the cat echoed through the newly come storm, and then…it was silent.

When lightning flashed through the shades again, it lit up the room, showing that the kids were gone. And so was the cat.


End file.
